The Winter of Harry's Discontent
by soldiergurl
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in for another year of fun and adventure, only this time, Harry won't have very much fun... First chapter up... Please R&R!


The Winter of Harry's Discontent  
  
Disclaimer: although i greatly wish i did, i do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series by Joanne Rowling. The latter owns the rights and all the things and stuff.   
  
Introduction & Setting: It was just six days until Christmas break at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and the atmosphere suggested rushed Christmas shopping, wrapping, and the finishing of projects due before the break. It was Harry, Hermione and Ron's 6th year attending the school, and by then they had become used to such situations as this. Life was always far from ordinary at Hogwarts. Ever since their first year, they had always gotten into some sort of mortal combat with either giant basilisks, or the Dark Lord (you-know-who) Voldemort himself. This particular year however, had gone unusually smoothly, and Harry was unsure about why.   
  
Prologue: Harry and Ron sat in the Griffindor Common Room quietly, playing a game of wizard's chess, when they should have been doing that 8 scroll project for their Advanced Transfiguration class which they had been putting off for weeks. Nonetheless, there they sat, contentedly, quietly playing away, unaware of the year's upcoming tribulations and trials. And in the corner of the room, eyes affixed on Ron's back, watching with interest as they unknowingly gave their privacy away, were their worst nightmares, all rolled tightly into one compact - thing. It tranferred its weight onto it's left leg, its golden hair glinting in the firelight, with a bright light of triumph in it's eyes, and disappeared from sight. (A/N:Not that anyone saw it in the first place. Still, how else am I supposed to tell the story?)   
  
Chapter 1. Of Pixies and Pillows  
  
"Only 5 days until Christmas break!" This was Seamus Finnigan, a funny character. Someone you might call uncoordinated if you didn't know that he was just plain clumsy.   
  
"Oh buggar off Seamus, It's only 6:30, and I didn't get to bed until 2:00 this morning!" The yells of protest on Ron's part were not aknowledged however, and Seamus then moved on to Harry's bed to repeat the process and worked his way across the room until everyone was yelling at him and he had stubbed several toes on bedposts.  
  
"Maybe you all shouldn't stay up so late. Maybe then you would be able to get up on your own in the morning," Finnigan replied snidely, but only in a joking manner. "Besides, you know you all love me to bits!" This comment got all of the boys out of bed, chasing Seamus down the stairs brandishing pillows and cursing in loud voices.   
  
Ten minutes later they had all found their way down the stairs to their breakfasts and their individual little cliques along with the other Griffindor girls. Awaiting them on the tables was a meal of delicious, steaming breakfast pies. There were many different kinds including: Strawberry, Raspberry, Blueberry, Gooseberry, Apple, Pumpkin, Chicken, etc... There were also rolls and jellies, and hot cereal with cinnamon. After the meal, the residents of the school made their way, either to class, or to whatever job(s) they did in the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had Ms. McGonagall first thing in the morning and she reminded them that they had that rather extensive project on the History of Advanced Transfiguration which was due the day before break. She also gave them a "pop" quiz, saying "Things unexpected build character... wouldn't you like to build character Draco?" Draco had been chatting with his cronies (Crabbe and Goyle) about what an awesome quidditch match they had seen on sunday in Australia. The day progressively got worse and worse for Harry until lunch, when he met up with Hermione (Ron being sent up to the hospital wing because of some sort of fungus sprouting from his nose which was the result of a potions project gone wrong) and unloaded his fears about what Voldemort might do next unexpectedly to harm him.   
  
(A/N: how do you like it? i can continue with the story but i havent quite figured out what path i want to use plot-wise. Please R&R!) 


End file.
